vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfitter Recipe Quests
Housing and Boats Learning Apprentice Thatch and Window Coverings 500 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 21 & Apprentice Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Dayn Hainer (Master Thatcher) can be found in Three Rivers, behind the house NE of the Missive Postings. Kojan – NPC labeled as Thatcher, Location: Tanvu crafting area, right next to outfitter instructor Qalian – None. Quest Details: Requires 5 Firegrass Bales for Thatch and 4 Firegrass Bolts for Window Coverings. Reward: Recipes, 10,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Initiate Thatch and Window Coverings 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 31 & Initiate Quest Required Starting NPCs: Thestran - The NPC in Thestra is Elgen Krot (Master Thatcher), loc 56500, 14290, 52450 in Halgarad. Follow the road east from the bind stone, and he's on the north side of a building. 5 Silkbloom bales are required. Kojan - Konarthi point, behind a building to the south Qalian -Quest Details: Reward: Recipes, 15,000 Crafting Exp Learning Journeyman Thatch and Window Coverings 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Rirek Ormon inside the building at the outfitter and blacksmith finishing stations in Southwatch Kojan - (Coverings only) Cari in the Desert Sun outpost in Infineum Plateau, west of Razad. inside the central tent next to the crafting advisor. Qalian - none. Quest Details: Craft 5 practice thatch, 1 vielthread each. 20k xp Learning Artisan Thatch and Window Coverings xxxx Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Kojan - Temina Loamskin (-62108, -22744, 18590 in Ca'ial Brael on the ground by the river. Qalian - ? Quest Details: Craft 3 practice thatch, 1 steeleweave each. xp: 30000 Learning Sloop Ropes, Rigging, and Sails 500 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 21 & Apprentice Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Kelly Silver at the Silver Farm in the Shrine of Flame between New Targonor and Three Rivers. At loc 7860, -29540, 37970 in Shrine of the Flame, the road splits to the SE and there's a sign pointing to Keldorins Wall (it's not marked on the map). Follow that road SE and Kelly Silver can be found at the Silver farm, inside the house in the back (there are two there). Kojan - Starting NPC: Perun, Location: -49336, -21776, 23427 in Ca'ial Brael Qalian - NPC Homayoon Ziya is at loc -27050, 45270, 504 at the small docks on the west shore, just south of Khal (outside the city). Quest Details: 35 Firegrass Bales for the first time doing the quest. Practice Rope(x3) requires 9 Firegrass Bales. Practice Rigging(x2) requires 6 Firegrass Rope(18 Firegrass Bales). Practice Sails(x2) require 8 Firegrass Bolts(8 Firegrass Bales). For the other two continents, just 2 Practice Sails will need to be made for each continental style. Total Firegrass Bales: 67. Reward: Recipes, 10,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Caravel Ropes, Rigging, and Sails 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 31 & Initiate Quest Required Starting NPCs: Thestran - Bubin Redstalk (Master Outfitter), in Fisher's Pen. A total of 43 Silkbloom bales are needed, but thankfully only 10 of those need to be refined into bolts. Kojan - Konarthi point, in the building to the north Qalian - Jharru Flats at the refugee camp outpost. The npc that gives it is named Sliv, he is in the tent with the outfitter and artificer tables. Quest Details: Bring your own mats. Reward: Recipes, 15,000 Crafting Exp Learning Galleon Ropes, Rigging, and Sails 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPCs: Thestran - Sol Armos "Master Outfitter" behind the shipwright in NT docks. Kojan - Ahgram, at the boat builder station Qalian - Ahgram, just east of boat building station under a tent Quest Details: Make 3 ropes (9 vielthread bales total), 20k xp. Make 2 riggings (24 vielthread bales total made into 8 ropes), 20k xp. Make 2 sails (10 vielthreads bales total made into bolts), 20k xp Category:Crafting Quests